


two

by paulmcgann



Series: Five [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcgann/pseuds/paulmcgann





	two

Their second is marginally better. They’ve both pretended to forget the first, so they both make a little more of an effort when it does actually take place. House initiates it this time, because as much as Wilson knows House meant the first one he can’t let himself _assume_ that kind of thing from the other man so there’s no way in hell he’s going to do it. It’s not quite romantic, the way House offers him a bite of his bagel, snatches it back, swallows it whole, and then inexplicably has his lips on Wilson’s, but knowing that it's House's lips and that he can't taste alcohol at all and that there's stubble scratching his lips and scraping at his chin and - oh God - House is moaning his name - he’s not exactly about to complain.


End file.
